Providence
by Wakor
Summary: Similar to The original how to train your dragon, as in a city learns to live with dragons, however it doesn't go as well as Johann said it would. He said Hiccup of berk trained them in a matter of days, Here is proof that a trader who is notorious for telling stories is wrong and he might have told them that they almost all died. The story will be wondrous(I think), bye.


Providence

A How to Train Your Dragon fanfic

Chapter One: Introduction

Providence was like any village at the time, isolated, unaware of the rest of the world outside of travelers' stories. Being far from Berk they did not realise the potential of dragons, they avoided the dragons when possible, and killed them when necessary. Being the farthest south of any of the other viking clans, they were well off, they had longer growing seasons and shorter periods of cold even by just a few days. Providence was relatively large for a village, having nearly seven hundred people living within its walls, and a few hundred more in the surrounding countryside, unlike many of the other clans nearby or not, it was on the mainland of a much larger landmass. This allowed the city to grow at will, and if need be expand farms, or create rodes to different areas within its influence.

There was the city itself with rodes scattered among buildings, most of the roads were barely worn paths, others were a dozen or so feet across and made of stone. The market district, on the west side of the city facing the sea, with a large port compared to other villages, relatively large amounts of trade circulates through the port, serving a ship or two a week, sometimes less sometimes more. The farm District just outside the main gate spans the area double the city and market and grows mostly wheat and other plants. This area's population was half of the market district, and only had a few dozen inhabitants.

Two large mines were nearby to the city, on opposite sides of the market district, separated by a boardwalk and several miles of land. Owned by two different people, one a woman by the name of Maggr, the other was owned by the strange dark skinned mqan, Namr. Being different was not a problem here being as a man's worth is in what he does or will do. Maggr owns a large iron mine, that also at times may have small amounts of a flammable black liquid. The village uses these to fuel large fires, or for lamps, as it burns brighter and longer than candles. Namr owns the copper mine, the copper they produce is quite useful as a cheaper alternative to iron, whereas the iron is used in weapons for the city's guard, the copper is primarily made into bronze and forged into weapons for the common people.

The Fishery is a mile or two outside the city and has several boats used for fishing in the ocean, or the nearby channels and rivers. Providence has a moderate navy, two clippers with light shielding and a compliment of archers. Three larger ships, called spears for their ballistas mounted to the deck, and an even larger ship Named the RedWave. Several Ballista, three decks, room for a hundred soldiers, or hundreds of pounds of supplies. When not armed for war the RedWave is used for storage, having ample room. The ship itself has not left port for years as no real threat has arisen, but the other ships have. Going after pirates, or chasing off a dragon or two, no real danger has threatened for years.

The city is governed by a council of elders, anybody can come to the meetings to listen and to place suggestions or complaints, war meetings, or sensitive information is kept secret but most everyday things are open to anyone. At the head of the committee is someone who is elected by the other council members, each one of the council members is usually voting for someone who suits their interests as they can not elect themselves. There are nine Council Members and the Chief or Jarl as some would say. Vikar Ottarson is the second hand to the jarl, Ivar Haukson, a brash tough man who enjoys a pint of mead or so, Mari Magnudottir, the youngest member of the council being only 23 years of age, Svana Bergrdottir, a fair haired woman with a great sum of respect in the city, Nora Moldorfrdottir, known for being merciful less, she is in charge of the security in the city, with her word being law for most, Ulfrd Bone-Crusher, as the name suggests he is mostly in charge of a sort of war department, being a strategic genius, Atli Wave-Strider, captain of the Ship RedWave, passionate and somewhat insane some would say, Inga the Known, head Archivist of the city's history, and Olaf Blight-Facer, known as one of the few master healers in the world at the time. The jarl of the City and its holdings is Aster Fury-Born, known to have a kind demeanor, but is also known for her power over others, as most would say, she doesn't rule she governs and is the most fair person in the city, she will pardon the innocent and condemn the guilty. She gives few favors, she takes no bribe, and holds honor above everything but below the city. A saying exists in Providence "You hate to love this city, or you love to hate it."

Please suggest anything that I could fix, or improve Thanks.


End file.
